Jurassic World: The Untold Story
by TakeAChance13
Summary: When Owen's sister dies in a car crash, he takes in his two year old niece. Fourteen years later a job at Juraasic World throws them for all kinds of twists and turns. Like being chased by a genetically engineered super dinosuar, being part of a Velociraptor pack, and finding love in the middle of chaos. WARNING: WATCH THE MOVIE FIRST! CONTAINS MANY SPOILERS! (OC/Zach)
1. The Incedent

Boom...Boom!...BOOM! The thumping got louder and louder. "Riley!" A voice breaks through the haze! "Riley! Wake up. It's time for work!" A wave of brown curls emerge from under the covers. The girl groans as the sun hits her eyes through the window. She was hung over. This much she knew. She also knew that she spent a little more time than she should of last night, hitting on that guy in Margaritaville. Who probably didn't even know she was only sixteen. But hey, who is she to say "no" to free drinks?

All of a sudden a man bursts into her room."Riley. Wake up," he yells at her again and her head throbs.

"Five more minutes, Uncle Owen," she begs and rolls so her face is hidden back in the pillow. He yanks the pillow out from under her head and hits her with it.

"No. Now," he commands. He drops the pillow back on to the bed and walks towards the door. She quickly reaches for the pillow and pulls it back over her head just as he turns to see. "Riley!" he yells one more time.

"Fine! I'm up. I'm up." She throws the covers off and swings her legs over the side of the bed. She looks at her uncle again before shooing him away with her hand. He chuckles before finally walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. She hops off the bed and sluggishly makes her way over to her closet while pulling her long brown locks into a ponytail. She pulls out what she usually wears to work, a red tank top, jean shorts, a beige work vest and matching beige combat boots. Then she walks over to her vanity to put a thin, black, outline around her blue-green eyes, curl her eyelashes, and takes four ibuprofen.

"Come on, Riles. I'm serious. We're gonna be late," her uncle calls up to her. She knew how important this day was to Owen. Today the InGen officer was coming to inspect his work in his Velociraptor studies. Everyone knew that Owen would be lying if he said working with dinosaurs for a living was his first job choice. But after what had happened with Riley's parents fourteen years ago he couldn't go back to the Navy, he now had a 2 year old girl to take care of, and he needed more income to feed two mouths. He had worked with animals before in his line of duty, sure that didn't make him an animal specialist but it gave him all he need to be chosen by the elite group of scientists here on Isla Nublar. So he figured, it paid good money and it provided a fresh start for the both of them. After a few years of them living on the island a new group of Velociraptors were being born and Owen was chosen to lead the experiment to see if one of the most highly intelligent animals in the park could be trained to respond to command. At this point Riley had become enamored with everything dinosaur, but had taken a special liking to the these specific reptiles. So when she begged her uncle to take on the assignment he couldn't say no. It wasn't until later they realized what the experiment was actually training the raptors for.

So, no, this wasn't his first choice in the way he had wished to live his life. But he couldn't deny that over the years he, Riley, and the raptors had created such a strong bond. They were his family. He was proud of how far his family had come and today was the day he finally got to prove it. If he couldn't he knew that there was a chance he could get pulled off this assignment and he couldn't let that happen.

"Riley!" he called up to her again. She burst out of her room just as he was coming out of the kitchen in their small bungalow.

"Ready." She smiled up at him.

"Good." He smiled back before tossing an apple in the air. She catches it and stuffs it in her backpack, before throwing it over her shoulder and following her uncle out the door. Owen hops on his motorcycle and smirks at Riley as she hops on her four wheeler. She already knows what he's thinking. "Race ya?" he challenges.

"Oh, you know it!" She smirks back. They both put on their helmets and start up their vehicles before taking off, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

When they finally pull up to the raptor containment center Owen had significantly pulled ahead of Riley and clearly beaten her. They pulled off their helmets both smiling and Riley hit her handlebars in frustration. "Damnit!" she exclaims.

"Watch the language, kid," he lightly warns her but she rolls her eyes. "What can I say? You gotta be faster if you ever dream of keeping up with the me, Rookie." He never calls her by her name once they're out to work. She understands though. Here he's the alpha not her uncle.

"Owen!" Barry calls as he runs over to them.

"Hey, Barry," she greets him.

"Hello, Riley. Good Morning," he greets back.

"Yeah so far," she bites as she sees Hoskins standing up on the catwalk. The three glare up at him from afar but his sickening smile and greasy hair makes Riley's skin crawl. "He's early."

"He's eager," Owen adds.

"He wants a demonstration...now," Barry tells them.

"Is everything set up?"

"Yes, sir. The raptors haven't been fed since breakfast time and the pig is ready whenever you are."

"Alright I'll be up in a minute." Barry nods and starts back over to the enclosure.

Riley unmounts her bike and walk close enough to her uncle to whisper. "You know he wants to use the raptors as weapons right? If you pass this little inspection of his today there's a very good chance he'll try and take them away from us."

"You're the one who wanted me to take this assignment in the first place remember?" he snaps at her. "I know very well what he's doing here but if we don't pass this inspection there's a very good chance he'll try and take _us_ away from _them_. Do you want that?"

"No," she says sadly and he feels a little bad for being so hard on her.

"Look, we're a team. All of us. So, no matter what happens today I will do everything in my power to make sure this team stays together. Okay?" She nods with a slight smile. "Alright." He dismounts his bike and smiles at her. "Now wish me luck."

She shakes her head this time. "You don't need it." He gives her a hug before walking over to the the enclosure and climbing up to the catwalk. Riley walks over and opens the gate to the box to get a good view of the alpha in action. She closes herself in and grabs the apple out of her bag from earlier. She takes a bite while she watches Owen and Hoskins exchange pleasantries and run down what's going to happen in this demonstration. When she's finished eating, it looks like everyone is finally ready to run this thing. She gets up close to the cage doors and Owen gets in position. Everything is still for a moment. She can't see or hear the raptors yet but she just knows they're there. What she does hear though is her uncle yell, "Go!" and the chaos ensues.

The pig goes running across the field and into the open area while squealing. The raptors can hear their food and all of a sudden they burst out of the trees hot on the pig's tail. "Woah," Owen yells and all four Raptor slow to a hault. He holds out his hand out in front of him in command and has his clicker, which he uses as a form of communication, in the other. "Hey," he calls to them. They all look up to the catwalk and see their Alpha finally. "Okay," he says as he's got most of their attention."Eyes on me," he commands. "Blue!" he calls and clicks to get her attention but she ignores him to watch the pig run safely into it's cage. Once it's locked away he tries again. "Blue!" The raptor, with the two beautiful blue stripes down her back, looks up this time. He points at her. "Watch it," he warns her. Charlie the one with horizontal stripes all the way from her head to her tail screeches next to Blue. She's obviously not happy about Owen keeping her from her lunch. "Charlie," he points at her, "don't give me that shit." Delta, the lightest colored one, is the youngest and hatched a day later than the rest of them. She screeches as well, copying Charlie like an annoying little sister would do. "Delta, lock it up." When he seems to have gotten all of their attention he clicks in praise. "Good. And…" he raises his right hand a little higher so they can follow it, "we're moving." He makes his way around the catwalk to the food bucket and they follow him.

"Woah." They stop. He pauses for a moment but they keep their attention on him. "Hey, that's good. That's damn good!" he exclaims and clicks in praise. He reaches into the bucket and pulls out a rat. "See, Charlie?" He throws the rat down into the paddock and the dinosaur catches it and eats it. " That's what you get. Echo," he calls to the spotted raptor, "here you go." He throws a rat to her as well. "Delta." He throws her one. "Blue," he finally calls the beta raptor. He holds a big rat up. "This one's for you." he throws it to her and she catches it happily. "Hold," he commands again. The raptors still. "Eyes up." He raises his hand over his head and they all stand at attention. "Go!" He drops his hand quickly and the dinosaurs run off past him.

Riley sighs in relief and laughs joyfully. He actually did it. As Owen and Barry celebrate Riley walks over to get her equipment including her non-lethal stun gun (used for dire emergencies only) and the satchel (filled with tasty raptor rat snacks). She walks back over to the cage doors where the raptors are all lined up looking at her now. "Morning, guys." She smiles at them. She reaches into her satchel and pulls out another rat. "Is this what you guys want?" They all give respond with a screech or a growl and she laughs. "Alright. Here you go." She tosses them all another rat through the cage bars for a job well done today.

"Hey, Foxtrot!" Her uncle calls her by her raptor nickname from above. She looks up at him. "You mind taking over for a minute?" he asks. She sees Hoskins standing beside him and she figures this is the talk they've been expecting and fretting for months now. She nods anyway though and goes up the stairs onto the catwalk.

Owen knew this was coming. He knew if Hoskins came and saw how much progress he had made with the raptors he would want to push forward. Owen walks away from the man in attempt to not punch him but he follows close behind. "I just seen they can respond to command," Hoskins continues. "You need to take your research and get it on it's feet."

"They're wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you don't want them in the field."

"I just saw a bond. A real bond," Hoskins jumps in front of him and prevents him from walking away any more, "between man and beast."

"You're in my way," Owen says calmly.

"Come on. We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military need to reduce casualties. Some people think robots are the future." Owen scoffs and pushes past him again to walk down a platform. "Look," Hoskins calls after him, "nature gave us the most effective killing machines seventy five million years ago and now we know that they can take orders." Owen whips back around to him and glares. Barry finally intervenes before Owen really does punch this guy.

"Finally make progress and this is the first thing he says? Make a weapon?" Barry asks in disbelief. Hoskins scoffs like they're the ones being unreasonable in this situation.

"Come on, gents. It's grown up time," He tells them as they continue to walk. "Drones can't search tunnels and cave. And they're hackable. The minute war does break out all that fancy tech is gonna go dark."

"Yeah well that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it," Owen argues.

"Look," he points down at the raptors who are jumping around. "Look, at these creatures. They have millions of instincts in their cells. Instincts that we can program. Their loyalty can not be bought. These guys are gonna go straight into the enemies teeth and eat them belt buckle and all."

"What if they decide they want to be in control?" Barry asks.

"Well then we'll remind them who is and terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines." Barry laughs and has to walk away before he really loses it. "What? What's so funny?" Hoskins asks.

"You come here and you don't learn anything about these animals except what you want to know," Owen tells him and Hoskins rolls his eyes. "You made them and now you think you own them."

"We do own them. Extinct animal don't have no rights."

"They're not extinct anymore Hoskins." Owen starts to walk away when they both hear a whistle and clicking noises coming from the middle of the paddock.

"Woah, woah. What's she doing?" He points out to Riley who's standing on the catwalk and calling to the raptors with a rata in her hand. She walks up and down the walkway and the raptors follow down below her. Then she stops and holds her arms out to her sides to spins around in a slow circle. The raptors spin around down below her and she laughs before throwing the rat down into the cage and having Delta catch it.

"They're playing," Owen explains with a smile.

"Playing?" Hoskins say like it's an insult. "Who is that?"

"That's my niece Riley. She's grown up on this island most of her life. She was there when the raptors were born and they've kind of accepted her as part of their pack."

Riley takes another rat from her bag, reels back her arm and launches it into the paddock. The raptors all go chasing after it screeching and Riley darts off in the opposite direction, and running up and down platforms. "What's she doing?"

"Well how did you play hide and seek as kid?" Owen jokes and walks away.

After Riley feels she's a safe distance away from all the raptors she crouches behind one of the panels they have placed around the catwalk for this purpose. She sits waiting, being as quiet as she can, but it doesn't take long for her to hear three squawks below her. Signaling she's been found. She smiles and stands up to look over the railing. Blue is below her looking up expectantly. "Good girl, Blue," she cheers and pulls another rat out of her satchel to throw to the dinosaur. Blue was the best at this game. The others have won here and there, but Blue is the champ. "Alright, ready Blue?" The raptor looks up at the girl and she turns her body to the side. Blue follows suite. "You and me. Ready." Riley crouches down getting ready to run and Blue lowers her head to the ground. "Go!" Riley yells and she takes off running around the barrier of the enclosure. Blue races close beside her. Riley loves to race the raptors. She knows there is no way she can beat them but that's not why she does it.

Obviously the raptors are way faster than she is but the whole time their racing they stay right with her. Ever since they accepted her as part of their pack they look after her like the runt of the litter who needs to be protected.

Owen often lets her play around with the raptors and run through drill with them like hide and seek but he doesn't condone the racing (if you can even call it that). He thinks it's too dangerous after he's seen how hard Riley sometimes tries to win. She doesn't care though. She does it all the time. However this is the first time something has gone this terribly wrong. Riley pushes herself further sprinting ahead of Blue. But when when her body gets in front of her feet she trips. She hits the platform hard scraping her knee and in the process falls into one of the control panels and accidentally releases the small pig from its containment. It goes squealing and running around the paddock and catches the attention of all the raptors. Echo's the first to react.

"Pig loose. Pig loose!" One of the works yells. He tries to quickly chase it down before the raptors can get to it, but Echo is quicker. Just as the kid gets the pig Echo snatches it up and runs away taking the trap with it and pulling the kid into the enclosure. "No!" Riley yells as the other raptors notice this as well.

Owen takes in the scene before him. He runs forward his mind is working a mile a minute. He has to work fast cause the three raptors are slowly closing in on the boy. He runs over to the control panel and open the gate. "Owen! No!" Barry yells as the gate rises.

Riley looks down to see her uncle crawling into the cage with the raptors. "Owen!" she yells at him but he's already in. Two men come running down the catwalk with big stun guns but Owen stops them.

"No, no, no, Hold your fire," he tells the soldiers. He runs forward and puts himself between the raptors and the boy. Riley watches as she quickly makes her way down to stand next to Barry, who stops the gate from rising. Owen holds his hand out to the dinosaurs bringing them to a halt as the boy scoots away towards the gate. "Hold your fire. Do not fire!" he calls out once more. "Put twelve amps in these animals, they're never gonna trust me again." They boy finally scoots to the edge of the cage and both Barry and Riley pull him to safety before going back to watch Owen. "Blue, stand down. Stand down," Owen warns her gently but she doesn't listen. She lunges and snaps at him and he jumps back. "Hey. Hey!" He yells taking a more alpha like stance and take a firmer tone. "What did I just say?" Delta tries to sneak around his side but he holds his hand up to her too. "Delta I see you. Back up!" She screeches at him but follows order. "Okay. Good. Good," he says as the raptors fall back. "Charlie stay right there," he warns her too. Hoskins watches enthralled. "Close the gate," he orders.

"Are you crazy?" Barry yells at him.

"Hey, just trust me."

"Close the gate!" The boy yells from the ground. Barry reluctantly reaches over and presses the button. The gate slowly begins to close and Barry pushes Riley back. When the door is closed just enough Owen makes a mad dash and rolls under the door just before it closes and traps the raptors on the other side. The growls and screech in frustration but ultimately walk away. Barry helps Owen up and dusts him off.

"Just like the movies?" Barry asks and the both laugh.

"Yeah," Owen agrees. Barry walks away and Owen turns to the kid still on the ground. "You're the new kid right?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"You ever wonder why there was a job opening?" Owen is joking, Riley knows this. But the look on the kids face is priceless. "Hey, don't ever turn your back to the cage." He nods behind the kid and he turns to see Charlie crouched down and growling at him through the bars. Owen goes to walk away only to find Hoskins smiling slyly. He clenches his jaw. He really hates that guy.

"Owen," a small voice says behind him. He turns to see Riley looking extremely guilty and covered in cuts on her arms and legs. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident-"

"Riley," he cuts her off firmly and holds his hand up for her to stop. She looks down and wait for his next order. It's then he realizes that he's treating her like he would one of the raptors. He takes back his hand and runs it across his face. "Go home," he says simply.

"Owen-" she starts again quietly.

"Go home!" he tells her again. She doesn't say anything else. She quickly grabs her backpack, hops on her fourwheeler, and speeds back to the bungalow.


	2. Concequences

**AN: I want to thank all of you for your outstanding support and comments. My last chapter got about 50 favorites and 70 follows in just 24 hours! That's crazy! Please keep it up and I always love reviews. If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see in future chapters or what you wanted to see in the movie but didn't please let me know I love new ideas. I was surprised to see you guys respond to the bond between Rileyand the raptors so much! So I added a little back story for them to emphasis that more. Again thank you guys for reading and i hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

When Owen finally pulls up to the house Riley is sitting at the picnic table. She has changed out of her blood stained clothes and into a grey tank top, red button up shirt that's hanging open, black shorts and black converse. Her hair had been taken out of her ponytail and now hangs loose around her shoulders, blowing in the wind. She's wrapping her wrist where she was cut in a bandage. She doesn't look up when she hears the roar of the motorcycle as it rolls past her or when he settles on the bench across from her. When she has trouble tying her bandage Owen reaches over and takes her arm to do it himself.

"Thank you." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and looks down at the table. He nods slightly and folds his hands together. They sit in uncomfortable silence waiting or the other to say something before Riley finally breaks the silence. "So on my way back here I was thinking," she starts and he looks at her to let her know he's listening. "I was thinking that...um...my bike hasn't gotten a tune up in quite a while so it would be great if you could that."

Even though he doesn't want to he chuckles. Riley definitely got her moms sense of humor. His sister always had a talent for making him laugh when he most want to cry or punch a wall. When his laughing quickly fades though he take on a more serious demeanor. "Listen, Riles-"

"I messed up," she cuts him off. "I know that. And I want you to know that I am _truly_ sorry."

"Well I am too, because you go too far. You push too far. You push other people, you push me and you push yourself. Which is exactly why I said no racing the raptors. But you didn't listen, and you put a lot of people in danger." She can hear his voice getting harsher with every word.

"I'm sorry," she says again quietly.

"Yeah well sorry's good enough...not this time."

"So I guess you're gonna punish me right?" She bites her lip ready to take whatever is given to her.

He shakes his head. "I don't want to. I don't want to be that kind of guy. But you make me. So I'll ask you. What do you think you deserve?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "One week no park privileges?"

He scoffs. "Really? That it? That's all you deserve for disobeying me;" he counts on his fingers, "almost costing a young man his life; and putting me, yourself, and the raptors all at risk? You're lucky no one got hurt Ri! And don't even start to think that I don't know you were out drinking last night."

She pauses."Two weeks?" she jokes but instantly regrets it when she see his face. He clenches his jaw tight.

"Three weeks," he grits through his teeth, "and no visiting the raptors-"

"What!" she exclaims. "No! You can do that."

"Why? Feel like your family's being taken away from you? Well how do you think I feel? What if you had fallen into the paddock today? What if I had gotten hurt? Not to mention I have no idea what going to happen to the raptors after the stun you just pulled. They could shut down our entire program."

"This is totally unfair!" she yells furious.

"Life's unfair!" he yells back.

"Oh don't try that shit on me."

"Hey." He slams his hand on the table and points at her. "Watch your language."

"When are you going to stop treating me like such a child!"

"When you stop acting like one. When you follow the rules and take responsibility for your actions. This island is our home. Were are responsible for all of it's inhabitants, not just the cold-blooded ones." He huffs in frustration. "You have to learn that there are consequences for you actions. This is the only thing I know will teach you a lesson."

"Separating me from my pack?"

"Yes."

She stands up up from the table. "What happened to keeping this team together no matter what?"

"What happened to actually acting like a team?" He stands up with her

She storms off with Owen still hot on her heels. "This is total bullshit!" she yells walking up the steps and into the house.

"Yeah? Well I agree," he yells after her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts their heated argument. Owen looks over to see Claire Dearing standing a few feet away. "Am I interrupting?" Riley pokes her head out to see the stuck up park administrator dressed in all white and tan heels.

"What do they want now?" Owen questions as he walks away. He picks up a bucket, flips it over and sits it next to Riley's four wheeler. Claire Ignores him and looks over at Riley who's standing on the steps now with her arms crossed.

"Hi." She gives a tight lip smile to the teen girl and extends her hand. "You must be Mr. Grady's niece. Claire Dearing," she introduces herself.

Riley looks at the hand but doesn't take it. "Yeah, Riley Jennings. We've met...like three times."

"Huh," Claire says trying to remember these occasions and failing. "Okay," she says simply before turning back to Owen. "Anyway," She continues on. "Mr. Grady, I need you to come take a look at something."

"Why you calling me Mr. Grady?" he asks while digging around in a tool box.

"Owen," she tries again, "if you're not too busy."

"I'm pretty busy," He takes a seat down on the bucket and start to work on the bike.

"We have an attraction."

"Well that's not what you said the last time I saw you," Owen jokes slipping from his serious parental voice into his smooth flirty voice. Riley knows about the crush owen harbors for the parks 'boss lady' as he calls her. Riley was actually the one who pushed him (like she always does apparently) to finally grow a pair and ask her out. Dating is a rare thing for both of them in this parent/ guardian relationship, Riley hasn't even had her first kiss. It's even rarer considering they're stuck on the same island with the same people day in and day out. But after see the fiasco Claire and Owen's date had become Riley wasn't in any rush to repeat that little affair, especially while watching how awkward this conversation had already become.

"I'm talking about the dinosaurs,Mr. Grady -"

"Owen," he corrects her again.

"A new species we've made."

He looks up at her. "You just went and made a new dinosaur?"

"Yeah it's kind of what we do here." He shakes his head and unscrews something on the bike. "The exhibit will be open to the public in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you."

Owen stands up and walks closer to her with a smirk on his face. "Would you like to consult here or... in my bungalow?" he asks smoothly and Riley rolls her eyes.

"That's not funny." Claire shakes her head but Riley can see the slight smirk on her face.

Owen laughs as he passes Riley to the porch. "It's a little funny," he mutters.

"We'd like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities."

"Why me?" Owen asks from the back of the house while grabbing more tools.

Claire shrugs at a loss and follows him up the stairs. "I guess Mr. Masrani thinks since you're able to to control the raptors-"

"See," Owen comes back around the corner, "it's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors. It's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect," he explains. "That's why you and I never had a second date," He says and walks away. Riley hits her palm to her forehead. And there it is. Of course Owen would bring up the one thing on everybody's mind, straight out into the open.

"Excuse me!" Claire says offended as he walks away. "I never wanted a second date."

"Who prints and itinerary for a night out?" he asks sitting back on his bucket.

"I'm an organized person."

"What kind of diet doesn't allow tequila?"

"All of them actually." Riley can't help but laugh as she stands between the two and the ridiculous argument. "And what kind of a man shows up to a date in board shorts?"

"It's Central America. It's hot."

"Okay, okay," she reverts the conversation. "Can we just focus on the asset, please?"

"The asset?" he questions and stands up once more. "Look I get it," he sympathises and wipes the grease off his hands. "You're in charge out here. You gotta make a lot of tough decisions. It's probably easier pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet. But their not. Their alive."

"I'm fully aware that they're alive."

"No your not," Riley interrupts. "To you all of this," she gestures to the island, "is just some science experiment. But these creatures are my family. You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that."

"She's right. They're thinking, "I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta…" he bites his lip and pumps his fist at her in an obscene gesture. "You can relate to at least...one of those things, right?" he jokes and Riley chuckles. Claire glares at her as she walks down the steps and gets within inches of Owen.

"I'll be in the car." Owen smirks at her as she looks him over. "You might want to change your shirt. They're very sensitive to...smell." Owen watches as she walks away all the way to her car.

"Ahem," Riley clears her throat. Owen snaps out of it and walks into the house completely ignoring her. "Owen," she says in a sing song voice and follows him inside. "You have to take me with you."

"Oh? Is that right?" He asks walking into his back bedroom to change his shirt.

"This dinosaur has been a year and half in the making and highly classified. I have at least see it," she begs. Owen comes out of the room in a blue button up and narrows his eyes in contemplation.

"No," he says simply and walks away to the kitchen.

"Why not?"

"You're grounded," he reminds her while washing the grease from his hands.

"Yes but this isn't park privileges. This is work," she argues.

He laughs. "Yeah you're grounded from that too. Remember?"

"Ugh!" she groans and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Look," he dries off his hands, "I know you think I'm being unfair but I'm trying to teach you a lesson in responsibility."

"Yes and I've learned it. I'll never disobey your orders again. This place teaches humility. I'll learn from it. Blah, blah, blah. Now can I go?"

"No. Have you seen my vest?" He looks around for his vest and she clenches her jaw and fists.

"Bathroom," she grits through her teeth. He goes to get it and she follows him closely. when he walks back out he pulls it on and he can actually see her frustration.

"Don't be angry with me." _Too late_ for that she thinks. "The exhibit opens in three weeks. By then your punishment will be over and you'll get to see the new dinosaur just like all the other guests. That's humility. Getting back in touch with the smaller, warm-blooded creatures of this island. See how I brought that back around?" he comments smugly but she rolls her eyes. "This is for your own good." He leans over and kisses the top of her head. "Stay here," he warns her and she waves bye to him as he walks out the door.

She walks into her room and paces not knowing what to do with herself. All her life she's spent every moment with Owen, in the park, or with the raptors, and now she wasn't allowed to go to any of them.

"Ugh!" she shrieked and slammed her door closed. When she did though the foundation shook and knocked over a picture on her dresser. She takes a deep calming breath. She's overreacting she knows this. So she walks over to her dresser and pickes up the picture. It's of her, at about nine, and the raptors a week after they had hatched. She smiling from ear to ear, sitting cross legged on the floor as they climb all around her. Blue is sitting on top of her head like a hat, Charlie is on her right shoulder making tiny squeaking noises in her ear, Echo is climbing up her left arm and she's hold little Delta in her lap.

Not a lot of people know that Delta was the first raptor to accept her as part of the pack. They've always had a stronger bond it seemed. It's probably because Delta wouldn't be alive today without Riley. When all the other raptors hatched they didn't see a need for a failed fourth dinosaur. So they we're just going to terminate the egg and move on with a pack of three. _"These things happen,"_ they said. But Riley's not one to give up so easily. _"No. You can't. She's gonna make it,"_ RIley pleaded with all of them. When Owen saw the desperation in his niece's eye he couldn't say no. _"You heard the lady. Step away from the egg,"_ he told the scientists. The lab gave the egg one more day. Owen and Riley stayed with it all night until four in the morning when the egg finally started to hatch. She's named Delta because it means the fourth. But even though Delta had accepted her it didn't mean the rest did.

It took while for them to warm up to her but the deciding factor was Blue. While Delta and Riley had always had a stronger bond, Blue had always been her protector. Although she was sceptical at first when it came down to it Blue had always protected her. The biggest example was when she was eleven and she was playing outside of the cage door when she fell and cut her hand. Charlie and Echo smelled the blood and instantly thought food. They tried to snap a her through the bars, scaring her beyond belief. But Blue ordered them to back off. Blue stayed there and just watched her until Owen came, picked her up, bandaged her hand, and she knew Riley would be okay.

Echo was named for being a copycat. She watched everybody. Riley would stand outside the cage and do different movements and watched in amusement as Echo would try and mimic her. Riley would tilt her head to the side and Echo would do the same. Riley would jump, Echo would jump. Sometime Riley thinks Echo doesn't know if she's a raptor or a human. She guess they're sort of similar in that way.

And Charlie is the most talkative one. Riley would sometimes sit outside the cage for hours and just talk to Charlie. She didn't have a lot of friends on the island which would have been really sad, but somehow talking to a dinosaur who would responding in random screeches was somehow a comfort.

It had only been a few hours but just the thought of not being allowed to see them was driving her crazy. She's never missed them more. She sets down the picture and pull her phone out of her back pocket. She dials Barry's phone number and walks back outside.

"Hello?" Barry answers.

"Hey, Barry. Listen have you talked to Owen recently?" she asks vaguely.

"You mean, do I know that you're not allowed anywhere near the enclosure under any circumstances, cause you're grounded?" he says knowing what she's getting at.

"Yeah...that." She sighs heavily. "Could you at least tell me what's going on?" she pleads as she paces up and down the porch. "It's driving me crazy not knowing. What's Hoskins saying about the demonstration?"

"Well after today he hasn't stopped talking about a field test. He's more determined than ever to get this dream of his on it's feet."

Riley bites her lip and runs her fingers through her hair. "This is all my fault."

"No it not, Riley. Hoskins is just a… what do you call it… slime ball? It's just was slime balls do." Riley chuckles. Hearing Barry's accent say something as ridiculous as slime ball just sounds funny to her. She leans over the rail and looks out over the water. But when something shines in her eyes she looks down. Sitting on Owen's work bench is the keys to her four wheeler. He forgot to take them. She rushes down the step and snatches them before hopping on her bike. "I know being away from the raptors is going to be hard but they're in good hands. You have nothing to worry about," Barry says through the phone. .But Riley's not listening. She shoves the keys into the ignition and tries to start the bike but it just sputters and dies. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and she hopes off the bike to look at the engine. It's immediately noticeable what's wrong with it.

"Damnit!" she exclaims and kicks the tire.

"What?" Barry asks concerned.

"Owen took the spark plug from my bike."

She can hear Barry laughing on the other end of the line, but she's not amused. "Yeah good luck with that." She hangs up the phone, shoves it in her back pocket, and takes the keys out of her ignition.

Everything is going to be okay. This isn't the first time she's been grounded. _I can get through_ this she keeps telling herself. But even she doesn't belive it. "Screw it," she says out loud. She throws her keys back on the counter then walks over to Owen's bike. She takes his extra security pass out of his pack and storms away from the house and down the road.


	3. Jump

If Riley had a favorite place in the park, besides the raptor paddock, it would be the vally. It's mainly used for Gyrosphere tours but no one came to the edge where the dinosaurs rested. They all wanted to be where they were roaming and playing, where the action was. Riley saw enough action dealing with raptors everyday. sometimes it was nice to just relax.

Once she used Owen's security pass to enter through the back gate she found a nice shaded tree to sit under. Some other stegosaurus had the same idea, lying under the trees for shade. from a far she could see some brachiosauruses eating while they sang to each other. Riley could get lost in this place. A little too easy apparently, cause when she finally decided to rejoin the real world she had nine missed calls, three voicemails, and five angry texts from her uncle. After she read the one about calling him back or being grounded till the end of time her phone rang again. She picked up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Riley!" he said and he could hear the panic in his voice. "Why haven't you been answering your phone? Where are you?" She stands up quickly thinking he's already been back to the house and she's been caught.

"That depends where are you?"

"I'm leaving the visitors center right now."

That means she still had time she starts to head toward the far side of the valley. If she goes through the restricted section and follows around the lake she can get back to the house before he does. "Then I am at home. Exactly I should be, because I'm grounded."

"Riles, I know you. You snuck away five minutes after I left." She sighs heavily. There were pros and cons to growing up with her uncle. Pro: Most of the time he acted like her best friend. They were super close and had a pretty good relationship. Con: They were so close that they pretty much knew every move the other was going to make before they made it. "Where are you really?"

She pauses for a moment knowing she's dug herself in deep in just the past couple of hours. "I'm on the edge of the valley."

"No, no, no, no, no," he panics. "Riley stay exactly where you are I'm coming to get you."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" She starts to worry now and stops to look around.

"We have a code 19. The Indominus Rex got loose. We're in a Phase One: Real world. half the park is closed down."

"What!" She starts walking faster towards the exit. "Then why are you coming this way?"

"Claire's nephews stole one of the gyro spheres. They're still in the valley. She finally get's to the gate and freezes in her tracks. the gate is almost ripped entirely off it's hinges. But that's not the worst part. The grass is flattened making a tracks leading straight into the restricted section.

"Owen?"

"What?"

"These boys that stole the gyro sphere, they wouldn't be stupid enough to… drive into the restricted section if the gate was wide open would they?"

"Oh my god," she hears Claire's voice say in the background and that's all the confirmation she needs.

"Owen they're heading straight for paddock eleven. What should I do?" she asks really starting to freak out.

"Nothing! Don't do a thing! Stay there we're on our way."

"I can't stand here and do nothing!" She takes a deep breath and lowers her voice so Claire can't hear her. "Those boys are gonna die."

"What do you suppose we do Riles?" Riley thinks this over for a minute. At this point they must have already tried ACU and failed or else Owen wouldn't be coming out here himself. A million different scenarios pop in to her head in just a few seconds, but she keep only coming back to one.

"I can get them out," she says determinedly.

"No. Riley don't!"

"I have to do something," she pleads. She doesn't know what it is in her that drives this need to save people. Maybe it's because Owen saved her when she was just a little girl who lost her parents. Maybe saving people is just in her blood. She's saves

Owen from making terrible decisions all the time, she saved Delta, she saved Echo after she challenged BLue for dominance and came out pretty bloody, and now she has to at least try and save these boys too.

"That is not your responsibility. Move!" She could hear him honking and yelling at the people in his way. There was no way they would get here in time.

"This our home. Our Island. We're responsible for all of it's inhabitants, not just the cold blooded ones. Remember?"

"Riley!" he warns her."

"I can get them out," she says again. Then hangs up before he can argue with her any more. She takes a few hasty steps forward looking around for any immediate danger before finally sprinting forward.

"No, no. Bad idea. Bad idea," Gray keeps repeating as they drive through the jungle.

"Great idea," Zach argues.

"No! We're gonna get arrested, they'll shave our heads, and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet," Gray says panicking. He hates when his brother gets him into situations like this.

"What are you talking about?" Zach turns the ball around some trees only to find what they were looking for in the first place. A whole new set of dinosaurs. "See, I told you. There you go." He gestures to the animals. "Up close and personal with four…dinosauruses," he says not knowing the name.

"Ankylosaurus," Gray corrects him. We shouldn't be here. And there's five dinosaurs."

Zach looks at his brother and then back to the dinosaurs. Nope, he still counted four. "Aren't you supposed to be some genius or something?" Zach mocks his brother. "Look," Zach counts pointing to each dinosaur, "One, two , three, four."

Gray slowly raises a finger to point straight in front of them. "Five," he says breathlessly. It's then Zach see what he's talking about. Reflected in the glass of their ball is a huge set of sharp teeth. They both slowly turn around to see a fifty foot dinosaur standing behind them. They watch as it stands to it's full height and roars loudly. "Go, go , go , go ,go!" Gray yells at his brother. Zach quickly reaches for the control stick but it's too late. The Indominus charges forward, kicking the ball and sends them flying. They go spinning out of control bouncing off the Ankylosauruses like a pinball.

Gray shrieks and grapples for his brother holding tightly onto his arm. "Pull it together, man," Zach tells him. When they skid to a stop they realize they've been put straight in the middle of the two dinosaurs. As they roar at each other Zach and Gray waste no time. Zach grabs back on to the stirring stick and drives forward trying to get them out of there. JUst then the Ankylosaurus tries to take a swing at the Indominus with it's tail but manages to hit the boys. They go spining backwards and hit a tree that knocks them completely upside down. Zach tries to stir them upright again but the was no use.

They watched as the two dinosaurs fought. The indominus taking shots and the Kylo trying to defend itself, The indominus tried to bite at it's shell but couldn't break through. So it went for the underside, scratching at it's leg. Wounding it enough to flip it over just before she striked at it's neck and tore it's head off. Gray looked away, terrified of what came next. Instead he looked at his brother for comfort.

"We're safe in here right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Zach assured him. "Totally safe." Then the worst happened. Zach's phone had fallen out of his pocket and was vibrating against the glass, making a bunch of noise, as their aunt Claire called. Zach quick it reaches for it but can't reach the bottom while he's strapped to the top.

"Zach."

"I've almost got it," he says still reaching.

"Zach," he says again.

"Yeah?"  
"Look." Zach gives up on the phone and looks out the front of their ball only to see a huge eye looking back at them. Zach's stomach drops and fear takes over his body. They freeze as it watches them. Then it blinks, stands up, and actually moves the ball. It turns it to face the right direction and then sits it up before slamming a claw straight through the glass. It looks at them once more and they look back at it, know it's the equivalent of staring death in the face. They scream as the dinosaur open it's mouth and descends upon the ball, biting into it. But it can't break through. So the extremely intelligent dinosaur, picks up the ball and slams it back on the ground breaking the glass even more. She does it again, breaking the glass out of the back, and again but this time there's someone new in the ball with them. The person quickly unbuckles them and yanks them out from their seats on to the ground as the ball raises back up. Zach looks up to see very quickly that it's a girl before he's pushed to the ground again and the ball is slammed back down around them.

When it's lifted again the girl pushes them both to their feet. "Run!" she yells at them and they all take off sprinting. The Indominus notices this, throws the ball away, and chases after them. "Come on! This way," the girl yells to them as she leads through the jungle. Finally they come out on the other side of the trees into a clearing. They keep running with the Indominus right behind them. They boys follow the girl until she suddenly stops and holds out her arms to stop the both of them from falling off the edge of a cliff into a river 100 feet below. A roar is heard behind them and they all turn to see the Indominus breaking out of the trees and sprinting towards them. "We're gonna have to jump," she tells the boys backing up a few steps.

"What are you crazy?" Zach yells at her.

"I can't." Gray agrees.

She looks back to see the dinosaur closing in. "No time to argue." She runs straight past them and plunges into the water. The boys exchange looks before quickly grabbing onto each other and jumping over the edge as well, just nearly avoiding the snap of the Indominus' teeth.

After Indominus roars down into the waterfall before walking away they all burst to the surface gasping for air and start swimming over to the bank. The girl is the first to make it up onto the muddy surface. Then she helps pull Gray up and collapses against a nearby log. Zach pulls himself up onto the shore and the brothers take a second to look at one another, now realizing what they had just done.

"We jumped," Zach says out loud. They both laugh out of fear and amazement more than humor. Zach wrapps his arm around his brother and pull him close in a tight hug. When their moment is over they both sit up and look over at the girl who still trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks you," Zach says to her not know what else to say.

"Yeah, no problem," she pants

"I'm Zach," he introduces the gestures to the younger brother, "and this is my brother Gray."

"Riley," she introduces herself as well.

"Nice to meet you." He smiles. He wasn't able to get a good look at her before but looking at her now he realizes she's quite pretty.

"Yeah." She smiles back but it quickly fades to anger. "Maybe next time we meet it won't be because one of you geniuses decided to take joyride through a restricted area," She bites at them. She quickly stands up and starts to march away.

Zach looks at his brother shocked. "Is it just me, or did she seem a lot nicer when she was saving our lives?" The older brother rolls his eyes and they both stand up to follow her.

Owen and Claire Drive through the jungle area before finally happening upon the wrecked gyro sphere, still playing it's safety video. Owen inspected the wreck, pull the tip of one of the animal's claws out of the frame. Claire was now hyperventilating and look frantically for her nephews. That's when she spotted Zach's phone, crushed next to the ball.

"No, no ,no, no, no." She falls to the ground with tears in her eyes and picks up like baby bird, cradling it in her hands.

"Son of a bitch," Owen says behind her and she perks up.

"What?" He points to the ground where there are significantly recognisable footprints in the mud.

"Three sets of prints," he observes and gives a humorless chuckle. "Riley got them out. Unbelievable." Claire sighs and relief

"Well where are they now?" she asks.

"I don't know, lets follow the trail and see." He swings the gun off of his shoulder and leads her through the trees. When they get to the clearing Owen already knew what happened. Riley knew what she was doing. He swings the gun back over his shoulder and walks over to the waterfall to look down. She lead those boys right over the edge. He runs his hand over his face. This girl would be the death of him.

"Well where are they?" Claire asks. He doesn't say anything as he waits for her to put it together, and then it clicks. "Oh my god. They jumped," she says and it feels like the wind is knocked out of her.

"Brave kids," Owen compliments.

"Zach! Gray!" She yells down into the water.

"Hey! Shhhhh!" Owen tries to hush her by using his raptor signals.

"Hey! I am not one of your damn animals!" she shouts at him.

"Listen," he whispers to her. "Our kids are still alive, but you and I will not be if you continue to scream like that."

Claire thinks for a minute trying to figure out what to do. "You can pick up their scent can't you? Track their footprints?" she asks whispering too.

"I was with the navy, not the navahoe!"

"Well, what should we do? What do you suggest we do?" he can tell that she's panicing. I person who's used to being in control all the time is now in control of nothing, and she's loosing it.

"You get back. I'll find them," he assures her.

"We'll find them," she argues.

"You'll last two minute in there." He points to the jungle. "Less in those ridiculous shoes." Claire glares at him for a moment but then takes her belt off. She rips her shirt open and ties the ends together at the waist. Then finally rolls up her sleeves and places her hands on her hips.

Owen just stares at her for a moment not knowing what to say. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She look at him like it's obvious and shrugs. "It mean's I'm ready to go," she states.

"Oh! Okay well let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here. You do everything I says as say it," he orders.

"Excuse me?" she says offended.

"Just relax? It's just like taking a stroll through the woods…" he takes his gun off his back again, "65 million years ago." He points the rifle ahead gesturing for Claire to take the lead. She huffs and walks past him chin held high, but he doesn't notice. He looks down to see a four foot wide dinosaur track by the waterfall.

The three teenagers treck through the trees, heading back towards the park when they happen across a gruesome sight. gray runs forward and picks up a Jurassic World world hat. Accept the hat is cracked and covered in dirt and blood. He starts to panic again realizing the dinosaur had been here already. Riley snatches the hat from him looking it over in terror, but when she looks up she sees and even less pretty sight.

An entire car had been ripped to pieces and, if the blood was any indication, the people in it. She runs ahead of the boys and looks around for any survivors but she doesn't dare make a sound. "Stay here," Zach orders his brother but he doesn't listen and follows him over to the car. They look over it to see if it can be used but it's completely trashed and they're at a dead end. Zach looks around for and exit and thats when he sees it. A giant double door entrance with an egg shape on the side. "Riley," he gets her attention and starts to head towards it with Gray grabbing hold of his arm. Riley follows close behind the boys up what used to be concrete steps and marvels at the door. In all of her time here she's never been to this part of the island. It's forbidden. It takes all three of them to push the rusted doors open but when they do, they reveal a huge lobby.

"Wow," Zach says in awe. There are dinosaur skeletons lying all around the ground and vines have grown through the glass ceiling. They make their way through the rubble and into the light. Riley bends down and picks up a bone to examine it.

"This is a T-rex rib," she says in disbelief. Zach bends down next to her and wipes off a banner with just the words "Ruled the…" on it. They both stand up and she can see the gears turning in his head as he looks between the items.

"You still have those matches?" he asks Gray. Gray digs through his fanny pack and pulls out a box of matches.

"Here ya go." he hands them to Zach.

"Thanks," then he looks at Riley. "Can I see that? " he asks politely, as though not to provoke another outburst from her, and points down to the rib.

She hands it over to him and he picks up the ripped banner to tie around the top. Then he strikes one of the matches to catch the makeshift torch on fire.

He leads the way through the halls of the building, lighting the way. Riley stops to admire the paintings of many different dinosaurs on the wall. Zach stops to run his hand over a painting of a Velociraptor and Riley watches him. Right about now she really wished her pack was here. To some others it might be found strange that she would feel safer with raptors than without, but she didn't care.

"Hey," Zach calls snapping Riley and Gray away from the painting and down the hall. He'd lead them into a sort of garage. Gray picks up what looks like and outdated pair of night vision glasses. When they automatically turns on he drops them quickly and runs back towards his brother. They circle around what looks like an old brown jeep with the words Jurassic Park written on the side.

"1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara, sand beige," Gray easily rattles off the make model and color of the car and Riley's impressed at just how smart this kid is. She looks over at Zach again and she can tell he has an idea.

"You remember when we fixed up grandpa's old Malibu, right?" He asks Gray.

"Yeah."

 **Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is verbatim from the movie more than anything. This was just to entangle the boys' and Riley's storylines. You got a little taste of what that will be like but next chapter will be better I promise. They will really start to butt heads, because I agree Cute-and-Nerdy1202, Zach is a douchebag and Riley is headstrong and stuborn. How could they not have problems with each other from the get go? P.S. I will try and upload new chapters every two or three days. So with Father's day tomorrow I will probably not post until late Monday or early Tuesday. Wednsday at the latest. Stay tuned! And PLEASE follow, favorite, and review! I READ ALL OF THEM!**


	4. Head To Head

**Hey guys thank you so much for more than 200 follows and all of you reviews. I had a real tough time writing all the banter in this to find a nice balance between hate and repressed attraction. I'm also not great at writing action. Which is why this chapter is coming out later than expected. Either way I hope you guys like it. I'm going to spend some time updating and rewriting some things so keep an eye out for that. Even though action isn't my strong suite I'm already trying super hard to write the ending of this but will take any help I can get if you guys message me. Anyway enjoy the chapter and I hope you continue to read.**

Riley and Gray opened the garage door careful not to make too much while Zach popped the hood and took a look inside. "What's the damage?" Riley asked him.

"I think it's the timing belt," he tells her but she knows that's wrong just by looking.

She scoffs. "Okay, do you need any help?"

Zach gives her a questioning look and she can see the he's trying to hold back a chuckle. "Yeah sure. You can…" he looks around trying to find a job for her to do, "hand me a wrench from that tool box." He nods to the tool box in the corner of the room. She looks at the tools and then back to him.

She shakes her head in disbelief. "Yeah, no. I'm not going to be your damn assistant," she bites at him. "Get the tools yourself." she storms off and takes a seat next to Gray a few feet away. "Is he always like this?" she asks the younger brother who just shrugs.

"Sometimes." He looks down and notices her bandaged wrist. "Your bandages are wet," he notices.

She just shrugs it off. "Yeah jumping into a river will do that to you." She looks back up but Gray still seems concerned. "It's fine."

"You'll get an infection that way," he argues. "I have some more bandages." He reaches over into his bag and pulls out a small first aid kit.

"No, Gray. It's fine really," she tries to assure him but he grabs her arm anyway and goes to work unwrapping her wrist.

He cleans her wound with some disinfecting wipe and she hisses at the sting. "Sorry," he apologizes and wraps her hand in a fresh bandage, tying it tight. "There you go."

"Thank you," she says taking her hand back and smiling. A loud clang interrupts them and they both look over at Zach who's done God knows what.

"Damnit," he curses under his breath. Gray and Riley walk over and Riley has a smug grin on her face.

"Hey, Danny Zuko," she teases. "Why don't you let us help you with Grease Lightning," she suggests.

"It's fine I've got it." He waves them off. "It's just the timing belt I should have it fixed in no time." Riley rolls her eyes and her and Gray lean against the side of the Jeep. She groans as he walks away towards the toolbox again and kicks the side of the Jeep.

"How do you live with that?" she asks Gray. "Doesn't he just drive you crazy?"

Gray shrugs. "I guess. But that's kind of what siblings do." She shakes her head in annoyance. "Don't you have siblings that drive you crazy?"

She looks down at her feet and kicks some dirt around. She had always wanted a brother or sister. Someone that she could hang with and take turns driving each other up the walls but that was never going to happen. So she made the raptors her siblings and they were pretty great too. "No, I'm an only child," she tells him sadly.

"What?" Zach interrupts while walking back over. "Your parents didn't want anymore kids after you?" She can tell he's trying to joke, trying to get her back for all the times she's teased him and snapped in the past couple hours, but she can't hear the joke with his foot in his mouth.

She shrugs. "They might have...but they died," she says bluntly like she was just talking about the weather. But it was enough to make Zach stop in his tracks and realize what an ass he was.

"I'm sorry," Gray says quietly.

She turns her attention back to him. "It's okay. It happened a long time ago. I don't really remember them anyway."

"Well where do you love now?"

"Here. On the Island, with my uncle," she explains. "He's an animal trainer. We both are kind of."

Gray's eyes widen and Riley looks behind her real quick before she realizes he's staring at her. "I know who you are," he says amazed. "You're Raptor Riley!" If people really knew what was going on at the park, they would know about her, her uncle and the annoying nickname everyone called the the first girl to be accepted as a pack member.

"Who?" Zach questioned.

"Her and her uncle broke ground in the raptor animal training program by actually becoming part of the pack. You are amazing."

Riley hated the attention most of the time but Gray was so excited she couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"So you're some raptor chick?" Zach questioned and Riley turned back around to him. internally rolling her eyes.

"Wow and there goes the other foot," she says under her breath. "Well, you know," she speaks louder for him to hear, "the 'raptor chick' likes to be called Riley,' she says slowly for him to really understand. Zach rolls his eyes this time and dives back into his work.

"Seriously though," Gray continues. "You and your uncle are-"

"My uncle," Riley cuts him off remembering something. She quickly pulls her phone out of her back pocket and tries to turn it on.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she says as she sees it's completely ruined from the water.

"Is it broken?" Gray asks.

"It looks that way." she swallows a lump in her throat. The weight of their situation finally settling within her. She chucks the phone across the room and it shatters against the wall. She runs her finger through her hair as water begins to well in her eyes.

"Woah what are you doing? What is that?" Zach questions like he's never seen this before.

"Zach says it's childish to cry," Gray tell her failing at calming her down.

"Well that's because your brother is and idiot," she snaps letting a mixture of angry and sad tears roll down her cheeks.  
"I'm the idiot?" he asks offended.

"You're the one who got in this mess in the first place!" she yells without trying to raise her voice to high.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? Well let's see," she pretends to ponder this, "it could be that I had to save you from a forty foot dinosaur, run through the woods, jump off a cliff into a waterfall that ruined my phone so I can't get a hold of my uncle who's God knows where and then sit here while you make assumptions that I don't know how to fix a car because I'm a woman. Or maybe my problem is that we're wasting time while you try and fix a timing belt, which by the way is not the issue, the issue is your alternator which can be replaced with the one in that car over there!" She points at the other Jeep and huffs in frustration. Zach doesn't say another word. He just silently hold out the wrench handle to her. She quickly wipes away her tears and takes the tool from him before walking over to the car.

A while later Riley had been slaving over the car for a little over a half an hour and was just about finished. "Zach," she called and the older boy looked up. "Come here." She beckoned him over and he complied. "Here."She hands him the wrench and he bends over the Jeep with her. "I just need to get the battery out in order to replace the alternator but I can't quite get it.

Zach leans into the engine and starts to unscrew some bolts. "Where did you learn to do this anyway?" he asks curious

"My uncle likes to keep busy. We have a ton of these old Jeeps on the island. Sometimes he'd take them in and fix them up. I paid attention." she shrugs like it's no big deal. Zach nods impressed and begins to unscrew some wires. Riley turns and leans against the the Gray it's childish to cry?"

Zach scoffs. "You took that totally out of context. He thinks our parents our getting a divorce."

Growing up with a single uncle she's never thought about things like divorce and how that could affect a kid. "Are they?"

Zach pauses. "I know it sounds bad, but...I hope so."

"Why?" she asked shocked.

"Because all they do is fight. It's been long overdue." She couldn't believe his indifference to something so tragic.

"Not to Gray. He cried over this and you told him not to because it's childish. Well, newsflash Zach he's a child," she whisper yells at him.

"Yeah and he's also my brother," Zach says stopping what he's doing and facing her. "I'm trying to do what's best for him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know I'm tough on him, but..it makes him stronger." He turns back to the Jeep and this time it's Riley's turn to feel like a jerk. He's trying to hide it but underneath she can tell Zach really does care about his brother. "He's a good kid but if you'd seen the way the other kids treat him back in Ohio… I just can't be there to protect him forever."

"Sure you can," she says genuinely and he looks back up at her. Both of their eyes have softened and he doesn't even realize he's staring at her until her eyebrows knit together. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He clears his throat and averts his gaze back to the engine.

"I'm not looking at you like anything." She smirks and opens her mouth to say something else but then she hears a snap as he pulls the battery out of it's place. "Got it. Gray, come over here." His little brother puts down his camera and stand beside the Jeep as Zach pulls out the battery. Just then a sound comes from outside and they all jump. "Do you think it's out there?" he asks looking outside and he can see his little brother's eyes widen in fear and hear him breathing harder. Zach shakes off his own fear quickly and puts on a brave face for Gray's sake. "Cause I know for a fact, that it is definitely not out there," he says recovering. "Alright? We're totally safe," he assures. "Here, take this." He hands the heavy battery to Gray and he struggles to hold it. "You're stronger than me." Zach goes to take the alternator out of the other jeep and Riley smiles slightly to herself.

A while later they finally get the alternator replaced and the battery back in. Zach has stripped off his jacket and handed it to Riley. "You have grease on your face," He tells her and she groans wiping it away.

"Thanks." Zach screws in the last piece and she throws the jacket to the side as he he looks over the engine once more. "Alright," he says confident in their work, "turn it over." Gray sits in the driver's seat turns the key in the ignition. The car sputters for a moment then roars to life bring smiles to their faces. "Whoo!" Zach cheers.

"It works!" Gray celebrates with him.

"Do you hear that?" he asks Riley.

"Yeah and so does probably half the forest. We have to get out of here," she rushes them. Zach slams the hood shut and they all jump in the car with Zach behind the wheel.

"I thought you failed your driver's test?" Gray says.

"What!" Riley exclaims from the back seat.

"Relax. Okay?" he tries to calm her but he has to open his mouth again. "I only failed the driving part." Riley's eyes widen and she holds on tight as he speeds off making the wheels screech as they bolt through the woods.

Not that far away Owen and Claire hear the engine and go running to where it had sounded. They walk into the garage but the car is far gone. Owen sees Rileys phone lying on the ground shattered into pieces. He kneels down to it and picks up the jacket next to it. "Is this one of theirs?" he asks Claire.

"Yeah," she nods and looks around again. "That road heads straight back to the park." She points down the way they had went.

Owen sees the other Jeep and sets his gun against it as he reaches in and turns the key. the car sputters but nothing happens. He had worked on Jeeps like this before but nothing this old and worn out. "How did they even get one of these things started?" He walks over to the shelves and rummages through them looking for anything thing that might help them get a quick jump and follow behind the kids. He goes to open the top of the Jeep when they hear a loud thump outside. Claire shrieks slightly and runs behind Owen. Another thump has them crouching behind the Jeep as they hear the creature get closer and closer till it's just outside.

Owen peeks around the corner to where he had just left his gun. He thinks he might be able to get it until a dino foot lands just outside the garage door. He snaps back behind the car and he can hear Claire's shaky breath beside him. "Shh," he whispers to her to calm her down, but it doesn't work. They can hear the growls within the garage now. Claire feels the vibrations coming from the dinosaur and she shakes as tears falls from her eyes. They can see the tip of the nose peeking around the car and they hold perfectly still as the I-rex nudges against the car. Claire hold back a sob as the car drops back on the ground. But nothing else happens. The Indominus backs out of the garage and they think that's it. Owen grabs his gun and sits back against the car. They stay quiet as they listen, but hear nothing.

Suddenly the Indominus busts through the ceiling with a loud roar. They both get up quickly and start to run away. Owen runs past the car and gets by as it gets pushed against the wall. Him and Claire run through the hallway and into the lobby and the I-rex comes bursting through the wall behind them. They just nearly escape when the Indominus gets distracted with a helicopter flying above the glass ceiling.

They dart through the woods and Claire breaks out her phone when they're a safe distance away. "Lowry," she answers head of controls, "We found her," she says still running "South of the Gyro sphere valley. Between the old park and the aviary."

"Wait are you following the dinosaur?" Lowry asks shocked.

"Yes. Get ACU out here. Real guns this time," she orders.

"ACu is airborne. They took the helicopter," he tells her and she stops.

"Who's flying it?"

"Masrani is."

"Well who authorized that!" she exclaims.

"He did. He can kind of do anything he wants."

"Ugh!" sh groans and hangs up the phone before chasing after Owen.

They run through the woods and come out where they can see the aviary. The helicopter is right over top of the Indominus. Everything happens so fast. They start firing but not one of the shots hits the dinosaur, it only seems to make her more angry. Then she suddenly burst through the side of the aviary cage. Pterodactyls and Dimorphodons are flying out and attacking. The helicopter crashes through the ceiling and that's it. The Indominus walks away from the explosion, Masrani is dead, and they have about a hundred predators flying straight towards the park.


	5. Dream Team

Zach speeds faster as Riley directed him toward gate 5. "Alright now straight through that fence," She directed hesitantly. He presses on the gas harder and she grips tightly to the seat as they get closer and closer to the fence gate before finally bursting through.

"Woah!" Zach exclaims and both of the boys laugh. "Okay that's it. We're safe now."at Riley sighs in relief. Zach looks back at her smiling and she can't help but smile too. However their happy moment is interrupted when a loud screeching sound comes from the sky behind them.

"Go, go, go!" Gray screams at them. They both look back to see dozens of flying dinosaurs heading their way.

"Oh shit," Zach says to himself.

"Go!" Riley screams at him too. He quickly shifts gears and speeds way ahead of the flock. They followed the dirt road down until the finally gate 5 appears over the hill."There's the gate." Riley's heart is racing a million miles per hour.

"Hey!" Gray yells seeing the two guards on top of the tower. "Open the gate!"

"Help!" Zach joins his brother and Riley jumps in as well.

She waves her hands above her head in a panic as if the guards would miss the giant Jeep driving down the road. "Open the gate!" she yells with the boys. Another screech follows them as the flock flies into the clearing. Riley doesn't look back, too scared too. Instead she see the two guards hop into action and the gate starts to open with loud sirens and flashing lights. Once they're safely on the other side Zach brings the Jeep to a jerking all hop out quickly and are checked over by the guards. Riley pushes them away and runs through the security point and straight onto the crowded park main street, looking around frantically.

"Riley!" Zach calls behind her pushing through the crowd, with Gray in tow. But she ignores him and keeps walking. "Riley!" he grabs her hand and turns her around quickly. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I have to find my uncle." She tries to walk away again but he doesn't let her hand go.

"I really think we should stay together."

"Why?"

"For protection." Her mouth drops in disbelief. She couldn't believe after all that they had just been through he's still treating her like such a girl. She goes to say something but she's cut off buy a screaming british woman.

"Zach and Gray Mitchell!" she yells at , her accent thick with anger.

"There," Riley points to the woman. "Your babysitter is here now. You can protect her, cause I don't need it. I need to find Owen." She pulls her hand from his grasp and runs away towards the visitor's center.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she hears the emergency alert come on, "due to a containment anomaly all guest must find shelter immediately. A loud siren start to play and people start to see the huge flock emerging. Everybody suddenly starts rushing around pushing and shoving trying to get to a safe place. She can't see a lot in all the commotion. Pterodactyls are swooping down picking people off the street, the mosasaurs is snatching the birds from the sky, everybody's panicking and the guards are shooting them down with tranquilizers. That's when she finally spots Owen by the tank shooting into the air until he gets knocked to the ground by a dimorphodon. It snaps at him while he holds it off but suddenly Claire picks up his gun and smacks the animal off of him, then shoots three rounds into it sufficiently knocking it out. She helps him up and hands him back his gun, but he quickly throws it over his shoulder in favor of taking hold of her and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Owen!" Riley yells running towards them as they break the kiss. He turns looking around for her and when he finally spots her she can see the relief on his face. She runs into his arms and he hugs her tightly.

"Thank god," he sighs as he holds her closer. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm so sorry. I'll never disobey any of your orders ever again," she says into his shoulder.

"Riley," he pulls away and looks her in the eyes. "You're not one of my animals. I'm not your trainer I'm your uncle.I need to start acting more like it." She understands why he's been in full alpha mode lately with all the stress he's been under but he's right. She missed him just being her uncle. They never fought like this before and after today, never again. "You're entitled as a teenager to disobey some of my rules sometimes." She nods in understanding. "Just maybe not when there's a forty foot dinosaur involved," he adds and she laughs and so does Claire as she watches the interaction.

"Deal."

He nods. "Okay, good. We'll have plenty of time to talk about that later though." He pulls he in for another hug. "Because you're grounded."

"Understandable," she agrees.

"...for the rest of your life," he adds.

"Okay," she simply says just happy to be back with her family.

"That's them," Claire interrupts their moment as she spots Zach and Gray in the crowd. She quickly runs over to them. "Zach! Gray!" She yells out to them. When she gets to them she kneels down to their level looking over their faces as if she'd never seen them before. "Oh thank god! Thank god! What's this?" She spots a scar on Grays chin "Are you okay? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back?" she bombards them with questions.

"Who's that?" Zach asks one of his own. He gestures to Owen as he walks over with Riley. Claire looks over at him and back to the boys.

"We work together," she vaguely even though it's obvious he saw the kiss too.

"Hey," Owen says breaking the awkward moment. "We gotta go."

"Right." Claire ushers the boys to follow behind Owen. They walk down some back corridors and Riley can tell they're heading towards the control room. "Lowry," Claire says into her phone confirming Riley's assumption. "I'm heading back to you." They walk past all of the screaming and running people. But they're surprisingly calm in Owen's presence. "What do you mean use the raptors?" she questions. Riley and Owen stop in their tracks.

"What!" Riley exclaims.

"Son of a bitch," Owen draws out knowing exactly what's going on. Just then an InGen helicopter flies over them heading for the raptor habitat.

"You shouldn't say bitch," Gray adds in.

"Take the kids. Get them somewhere safe" he tells Claire. Riley's about to protest but she never gets the chance. The giant gate behind them begins to shake before bursting open. Out spills hundreds of people with a pterodactyl flying above them. All five run deeper down the corridor and jump into the jeep sitting there.

"Go, go, go!" Gray yells as Owen jumps into the the drivers seat.

"You got this. Just drive!" Zach yells too.

"Come on, Owen," Riley joins them in the back seat. Owen starts up the car quickly and shifts it into reverse. He steps on the gas and drives away from the crowd. He makes a sharp turn and parks perfectly in an alleyway. They jerk to a stop and everyone takes a breath.

"This does not seem safe," Zach says as the people run past.

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asks.

"I am never leaving you as long as you live." Claire answers but the boys cut her off

"No, no, him," they say together and point to Owen.

They exchanged awkward looks. "Yeah definitely him," Gray adds on.

The guards finally take down the last of the flying dinosaurs and Owen is able to clear a path to the back road. They pull up to the raptor habitat and everything is worse than they expected. There a dozens of InGen people walking around with weapons six of them are in the box with the raptors, who are in their containment cells. "Boys, stay in the car." Claire tells them as she, Owen, and Riley get out of the car and stride over to Hoskins.

"The mother hen has finally arrived," he says smugly and Owen hauls off and punches him. Hoskins almost falls into the mud at the force but Rileys is sure Owen isn't using his full strength for her sake because Hoskins jaw would be broken.

"Get the the hell out of here. And stay away from my animals," Owen growls.

"Hoskins you wanted this to happen you son of a bitch." Claire spits at him.

"Awww jeez," he brushes them off. "How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?" he asks Owen

"It's not a mission," Barry interrupts, "it's a field test." He's right there's a bigger chance that things could go wrong in this little experiment of his. And if or when it does, Hoskins will make sure he's not the one who goes down for it. Which isn't good news for Owen.

"This is an InGen situation now," he says completely ignoring their threats and insults. "Okay? There are going to be cruise ships here at the first light. Everybody is going to get off this island. You're going to watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, no, no, better yet. How your animals saved lives." He's trying to convince them of a greater good but Riley knows he's doing this for selfish reason. She shakes her head and from the corner of her eye Riley can see then putting cameras on Charlie.

"Hey!" she yells at them. "Leave her alone. She tries to get past the soldiers into the box but they stop her.

"Let her go!" Owen demands as he chases after her and they immediately obey. Riley rips herself away from their grasp and walks over to Charlie as they finish strapping the camera to her head. "Back off," she yells at them and the slowly back away. She slowly approaches Charlie and the rapot jerks away from her as if she's scared, But that's not what it is. She can see it in their eyes. The loss of trust, because she wasn't there to protect them from this cruel treatment. Tears of guilt and anger at the situation begin to pool in Riley's eyes.

She turns away from Charlie and goes to Delta who's more gentle. She's pretty sure she can smell another dinosaur on her and is checking her over to make sure she's okay. She reaches out a hand strokes the reptile gently and looks over the expensive equipment. She looks for a way to get it off but come up empty. She sighs heavily in frustration. "What's they do to you?" she asks the dinosaur feeling great empathy.

"State of the art, high tech, camera equipment," Hoskins answers her hypothetical as he walks over. Riley clenches her jaw shut and blinks away her tears at the sound of his voice. "I want to catch every moment of this on film. Pretty cool right?" He reaches his hand out to the equipment but Delta growls.

Riley roughly shoves his arm away from Delta and stands at full high between them. "Don't touch her," Riley growls. Hoskins laughs at her threatening stance. "She is no some weapon for you to mass produce in some war. This is my family here and I care very much what happens to them." Her words wiped the smile straight off his face. "These are living, breathing, thinking, creatures. They will bite the hand that feeds them but in your case I hope they take the whole damn thing." Riley is starting yell at him. She continues on her tangent. She's pushing him too far and she knows it.

"Riley enough," Owen tries to get her to stop but she keeps going in a white hot rage.

"Hoskins you bastard." He's turned away from her in attempt to block her out. "Hey! I'm talking to you." She grabs his arm to turn him but he whips around and backhands her across the face sending her into the dirt. The raptors go crazy and riley thinks Delta might actually escape from her cage. Barry kneels down near her to help her up. Owen immediately grabs Hoskins and pins him against the cages hard. A few solider draw their guns and aim them at Owen.

"Wrong move pal," he growls in Hoskins ear.

"Hey! Owen. Lets take it down," Barry warns him and tries to pull him off. Owen loosens his grip and shoves Hoskins one more time into the wall. He walks over to Riley and takes her face in his hand checking her over.

"Are you okay?"

She feels like the side of her face is the size of a cantaloupe and she's fighting off tears but she lies. "Im fine." She nods. Owen can tell she's pushing back the urge to cry but he doesn't push.

"All of you can continue with your threats and insults, but it's not going to stop Hoskins is now has a group of soldiers standing nearby, as if scared someone else is going to throw a punch tonight. "But this is happening with or without you," he tells Owen in his own threatening voice. Owen and him are standing toe to toe. Riley looks up at him expectantly.

"If we do this…" Owen says hanging everyone in suspense "...we do this my way," he finishes. RIley looks to Hoskins and and a big sly grin start to spread across his face.

"Alright."

Owen gathered everyone in the tent to go over strategy. He put the map onto the table where everyone could see it. He points to where the Indominus was last seen. "We know she's in sector 5. This is a game we like to call hide and seek we've done it about a thousand times with these animals," he directs the group. "When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack huntesr. They like to heard the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait for my command, and give her everything you got. We've got one good target gentlemen. Do not shoot my raptors!" he barks then adds, "Please."

It's when they're walking back to the cages when he stops her. "Riley." he grabs her arm and she looks up at his worried expression.

"What is it?"

He sighs heavily already knowing how she's going to take this. "I think you should stay here. With Claire and the boys."

"What! No!" she protest.

"Yes, because that's what's going to keep you safe."

"Yeah which means nothing if you're not safe too."

"Come on. I'll be perfectly safe. I've got the whole dream team." He gestures to the raptors.

"Not the whole team," she reminds him and he hangs his head. "Look I know we have this deal about forty foot dinosaurs or whatever, but I want to stand by my pack on this one." He can see the determination in her eyes and can tell she's never been this sure about anything her entire life.

He nods. "Alright." She smiles and wraps her arms tightly around his waist. He hugs her tightly and kisses the top of her head. They walk back to the cages and Riley walks over to Echo. She jerks and growls but Riley's not scared.

"Oh hush you," she tells the dinosaur. She reaches out her hand and strokes he gently and Echo allows her. She takes notice of the scar she has across her eye and face from when she challenged Blue. Her off set jaw and the way her lip curls up due to the fight had resulted in some of the workers nicknaming her Elvis. It was the things like that, that made her love these animals like family. "Good girl," she coos to the animal.

"Riley," Zach calls her from the other side of the fence. She give Charlie one more stroke and makes her way out of the box towards him. When she gets close enough she can hear him hiss like he's in pain. But it becomes clear that he talking about her pain. He reaches out his hand and tilts her chin up with his fingers to see her slightly bruised cheek in the light. He runs a thumb across her cheek and she flinches only a little. "Ouch. He got you pretty good."

He drops his hand and she shrugs. "I'll be alright," she assures him.

"What about them?" He nods towards the raptors.

"That I'm less sure about." He can hear the worry in her voice.

"So this is the pack huh?" he leans against the cage.

"Yup," she says joining them.

"And you're going with them?" he asks but she feels he's trying to get at something else.

"Yeah."

"You don't think that's dangerous?"

"For us to go after the Indominus, yeah," she admits. "But as crazy as it sounds, I feel more safe with the raptors than without them."

"I can tell," he slightly chuckles but she can tell it's almost a compliment.

"Yeah well you know, us girls gotta stick together," she says half joking and half taking a jab at the sexist attitude he's had all day. He feels immediately guilty and stands to face her again.

"Riley, I'm sorry about how I've treated you." She stands up and faces him too. "I'm the biggest douchebag ever. But the truth is I've never met a girl like you before. You're the strongest, smartest, bravest girl…" he pauses and corrects himself, "person I've ever met." She looks down at her feet and hopes that he can't see her blush in the dim light.

"You wanna know a secret?" She looks back up and he gives her his attention. "Right now, I'm really not that brave," she admits. "In fact. I'm actually really, really scared." She looks over at her uncle and the raptors.

"Hey." Zach puts his hand gently on her arm and she looks back to him. "Everything is going to be okay," he tries to reassure her but she's not sure he even believes it. She nods anyway thankful for the encouragement.

"Owen," Gray calls to her uncle. Zach quickly drops his hand and they both shift away from each other guiltily even though they haven't really done anything. He leave Blue and walks over to the fence. "Are they safe?" he asks and they all three are leaning through the bars.

Owen shakes his head. "No they're not," he says honestly.

"What are their names?" Zach asks.

"Well, you've already met Foxtrot there." He points to Riley and the boys smile at her. "Then you've got Charlie," he points down the line to each dinosaur, "that's Echo, here's Delta, and this one's Blue. She's the Beta," He introduces them all.

"Who's the alpha?" Gray asks.

"You're looking at him, kid," He says proudly and they all smile brightly at him. "Riles," he gets her attention. "You ready to go?" She nods and he walks away.

"Zach! Gray!" Claire calls to the boys. Riley turns to them once more.

"Good luck," Gray tells her and then runs off to his aunt. She looks at Zach again but neither of them say anything. Finally Riley nods and tries to make her way past him but he grabs her arm and stops her.

"Riley," he stops and she waits for him to say something else. "Just be careful," he tells her and to him it sounds like the lamest thing ever.

"I told you. Being with the raptors is the safest place for me," she reassures him.

"Yeah I know that it's just, a lot of thing could go wrong here. And I would like to see you come back okay." Riley starts to smile as he starts to squirm. His eyes widen at his confession. "Well not just me. I'm sure Gray would like to see you again. Well everyone actually," she holds back laughter as he trips over his words nervously. "Like your uncle and aunt Claire, that guy with the accent, and," Riley cuts off his incoherent babbling by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. He instinctively rest his hands on her waist still in shock. She holds her lips against his a few more seconds before finally pulling away.

"I'll be fine," she says and walks away leaving him standing there in shock. She walks over to where her uncle is and picks up the gun leaning against her four wheeler. It wasn't till she looked up that she realized her uncle was staring at her and probably watched that whole encounter. "What?" she asked him.

"Really?" He shifts like he's got something under his skin and she can tell he's uncomfortable with this new development. "Boys?" He shakes his head in disbelief. "No, it's too soon for boys."

Riley rolls her eyes. " You're about to run with four man eating raptors and you're afraid of a teenage boy?"

"Yes very," he admits. Riley just laughs and hops on her bike.

 **You guys are seriously amazing! Thank you so much for all of your support. Sorry this chapter took so long to get put out I got tied up in something but I finally managed it. And Thanks again Cute-and-Nerdy1202 for the scene idea between Hoskins and Riley. I absolutely LOVED it and couldn't wait to write this chapter to put it in there. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	6. Roll Out

Owen had let the raptors pick up the Indominus scent from its tracker, the troops were all aligned, everyone was armed. Owen looked back at Riley once more who gripped the handlebars more tightly before giving him a slight nod. Owen revved his motorcycle engine and looked up at the kid on the platform giving him the "go ahead". He nodded back to Owen and the button releasing the raptors.

They took off into the jungle and everyone followed behind as they darted in and out of trees, trying to catch the Indominus' scent. Owen speed up to stay with them and suddenly he was in the middle of it all. Blue and Charlie were on his right side, Delta and Echo on his left, and Riley right on their coat tails.

"They're slowing down," Barry says as the raptor pick up the scent, and riley knows that they're close.

"They've got something," Owen tells the troops. Everyone slows to a halt behind the raptors. Owen holds up his fist in a military communication. Everyone jumps out of the truck and lines up, guns ready. Riley stays behind the first string like Owen asked her to and everyone braces themselves as they hear giant footsteps get closer and closer. The indominus emerges from behind the trees and riley feels her heart drop to her stomach. It stops in front of the raptors and gives a chuck directed towards Blue. Blue chirps back and they go back and forth as red dots from the rifles dance all over the Indominus.

"Something's wrong," Riley hears Barry whisper. "They're communicating." Riley hears this and her heart drops to her feet in the realization of what's actually happening.

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of."

"Why?"

"That things part raptor." The Indominus screeches at them again and then all of the raptors snap around and lock eyes on Owen.

"Engage!" one of the soldiers yells and everybody starts shooting at the dinosaur. Riley's frozen for a moment starts shooting along with the rest of them. When no amount of shooting seems to do anything, one of the soldiers breaks out a bazooka. It flies over everyone's head and makes exact contact with the Indominus. The raptors go shooting off into different directions, the forest catches on fire and everyone hold their fire when the Indominus falls to the ground. They wait for the smoke to clear and the fire to die down but when it does what they see shocks them. The Indominus just gets up and walks away. Everyone shoots into the forest but it's out of sight.

"Watch your six!" Owen calls out to them as they start walking into the forest after the thing. "Raptors got a new alpha." Riley follows behind them being careful to look out for anything that want's to eat her. "Riley!" Owen whispers to her. She walks quickly over to him to take orders. "Stay on me. Directly on me. You understand?" She nods quickly too scared to do much talking. He turns and walks ahead of the troops as. Just as things get quiet, the attacks come. The raptors are taking people out left and right. Riley hears screeching and yelling but she can't see anything but blurs of are shooting into thin air. "Go!" Owen yells at her and she runs towards the open field a few yards away, but she doesn't make it. Just as she reaches the edge a soldier shoots in her direction and grazes her right thigh.

She screams in pain as she falls to the ground. "Owen!" her uncle runs up quickly behind her and drops down onto the ground beside her. She grips her now bleeding leg trying to stop the blood. Owen hastily reaches his hand out and presses it tightly against the wound. She hisses and jerks away from the pain as actual tears flow from her eyes.

"I know baby girl. I know it hurts." He grabs her own hand and replaces it with his. "Push down tightly on it okay?" Riley does as she's told and Owen quickly rolls down his sleeve and tears part of it off. He moves her hand and ites it tightly around the wound. Riley groans in pain. "I know baby girl. I'm almost done." He knots it one last time, but as he finishes his work he finally notices the gnawing sounds coming from the field. He picks up his gun and snaps around only to see Charlie's head pop out over the top.

Owen raises his gun but he doesn't pull the trigger. Charlie looks at him then snaps to Charlie. His immediate reaction is to protect his nice at any cost but as he looks at the raptor again he doesn't see hunger towards the thing bleeding and wounded and what should be an easy target. He see worry. Charlie is looking after Riley as a wounded part of the pack. He lowers his gun just slightly. If they still think of Riley as one of them maybe he still is too.

But his thoughts get cut short when a missile comes shooting through the air straight towards them. Owen drops to the ground covering Riley's body with his. Once the explosion goes off he looks back but he knows the missile hit it's target. Charlie is gone.

"Come on," Owen pulls Riley to her feet quickly. Standing hurts but she grits her teeth through the pain and limps slowly next to her uncle as he tries to make it back to their bikes. "Hey!" Owen yells as he see the troops retreating in the truck and on the two four wheelers leaving only Owen's bike. They drive off just as they get there and Owen sighs defeatedly. "Here." he helps his niece onto his bike before climbing on. "Hold on." She grips tightly to his waist and they're about to drive off when they hear a loud scream a couple yards away.

"Blue!" they hear someone desperately pleading to the dinosaur. The soon realize that it's Barry. He's hiding in a log and BLue isi scratching through it easily, trying to get to him. Owen revs his engine a couple time gaining Blues attention. Once he has it he lets out a high pitched whistle and quickly drives off leading her and the other raptors away from Barry. Riley holds onto her uncle as the speed through the forest.

They're following them fine until suddenly the three change direction and head straight for the raptor enclosure. Owne quickly follows them but by the time they catch up they've already put Claire and the boys on the run. The back door is hanging wide open and the window is busted out. Owen pulls up to the truck and the boys celebrate the pairs return. He then pulls up next to the driver. "We need to get inside. Follow me." Owne speeds ahead leading Claire back into the heart of the park.

They pull to a halt right onto the abandoned main street. Owen hops off his bike and turns around to pick Riley up, careful of her leg. "What happened to her?" Claire asked seeing the blood and her makeshift bandage.

"She was shot."

Claire nods quickly thinking of a quick solution. "We'll take her to the lab before we go to the control room. Take her wound." Owen nods gratefully before they all take off running through the visitors center. "This way," Claire directs them through the lobby and into the now empty lab. "They evacuated the lab," she says in disbelief. Owen sets Riley on a nearby counter.

"Where could they have gone?" Owen asks her as he roots through a near by cabinet and pulls out the necessary supplies to temporarily patch up Riley properly.

"I don't know." Claire desperately looks around for any idea where they could be. Everything should be safe and operationally from the lab. There's no reason to evacuate.

"Zach," Owen calls to the boy. Zach stands next to Riley as her uncle drops supplies on the counter. "Hold on to her hand and make sure she doesn't move," he orders. Zach obeys and takes her hand she looks at him and for the first time since he's met her he can see the fear in her eyes from everything that had happened in that forest. "Bite on this." Owen holds a rag up to her face and she hesitantly takes it in her mouth and bites down. Owen cuts his ripped shirt off of her leg. Her eyes widen and she slightly squeezes Zach's hand as she see Owen unscrew the cap on a bottle of alcohol. He holds down her leg and just like ripping off a bandage pour a good amount of the liquid all over her thigh. She in pain behind the rag, hides her face in Zach's shoulder while squeezing his hand to the point of almost breaking it.

Zach holds her closer trying to get her to sit still. Owen cleans around the wound as the pain finally subsides. Riley spits the towel out of her mouth and loosens the grip on Zach's hand. "Son of a bitch," she groans.

Usually Owen would scold her for her language her just nods and says, "I know," as he wraps new clean bandage around her leg. "There that should last you until we can get you to a proper doctor." She wraps her arm around Zach as he helps her down from the counter and back on to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asks concern leaking from his voice.

She simply nods. "Yeah. I'm fine," she reassures him. Just then a noise comes from the other side of the lab. They all turn to see InGen soldiers packing up the dinosaur embryos into cryogenic cases.

"What are you doing?" Claire questions them.  
"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey," a voice comes from around the corner. When Hoskins emerges the atmosphere changes CLaire fixes her stance as a way to show no intimidation from him whatsoever., Gray steps closer to Owen for protection, and Zach's pulls Riley closer to him by the waist protectively.

"Where's Henry?" Claire asks him

"Dr. Wu, he works for us."

Gray peeks out from behind Owen and looks at the computer screen showing the genetic makeup of the Indominus. "That's not a real dinosaur," he says.

"No, it ain't kid," Hoskins says almost proudly. "But somebody has to make sure this company has a future. Imagine that," he gestures to the computer model," a fraction of the size. Able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen," he drones on. "You see millions of years of evolution, what did we learn?" he asks them. "Nature is the gift- oh shit!" he exclaims as Delta comes bursting through the lab doors. Zach backs up so fast he basically lifts Riley off of the ground to take her with him. Owen has his arms spread out as he pushes everyone behind himself. "Easy, easy boy," Hoskins tries to fend Delta off. "We're on the same side. Right?" He holds his hand out to her trying to ease her and she stares at it. "Easy, easy. I'm on your side," he repeats but she doesn't listen. She lunges forward and takes his entire forearm off, splattering his blood across the walls. Owen pushes them all out the door. They all take off running into the hallway.

"It's this way. Come on," Claire guides them to the left but they quickly change course when Delta falls through the glass and blocks their path. Riley holds on to Zach's arm as she hobbles as fast as she can. They run through the lobby with Delta right behind them and she would have undoubtedly caught one of them if it weren't for gray's quick thinking. He smoothly reached over to the projection monitors and pressed a button. A Dilophosaurus hologram popped up in front of Delta stopping her in her tracks to fight off the nonexistent dinosaur. That gave them just enough time to run out of the visitors center only to be met by Blue who screeches at them.

Delta make her way outside and circling them on the right side while Echo comes up from the right. Now they are completely cornered. "So that's how it's gonna be huh?" Owen asks Blue who shrieks at him again. He slowly takes off his gun and drops it to the ground while the raptors close in. He slowly raises his hand and Blue growls. He jumps slightly but he's not scared. "Easy," he tells her not as an alpha but an equal. Blue's breath evens out and even Echo and Delta stop to watch the pair. "Easy," he tells her again he reached around to her side until his fingertips graze the camera strapped to her head. He undoes it clip and she lets him pull the thing off. "That's it." And just like that Owen knows he has his pack back.

The reunion is cut short when a loud roar sounds from down main street. The Indominus stomps over to them and stops right in front of Blue before roaring loudly. They she chucks a few times giving out her orders. Blue looks back to Owen revealing what the Indominus ordered her to do. But she doesn't make any attempts. She just slightly chirps to Owen letting him know where the raptors stand. Riley and Owen smile slightly as Blue turns back to the Indominus. roars in defiance and the Indominus strikes back. It roars loudly and whips around striking Blue with it's tail and sending her flying into a building before she falls to the ground limp. Riley feels like the air is knocked from her lungs and she covers her mouth in attempt not to scream.

Delta and Echo, powered by the fall of their beta, roar at the Indominus. Owen looks at both of them before giving them the signal. He gives one high pitch whistle and they both charge forward without a second thought. They launch themselves at the Indominus providing a distraction for them to take off running. Gray dives into one of the souvenir stands nearby. Then Zach, and Claire, even Riley, with a mixture of adrenaline and fear pumping through her veins, manages to jump over the counter to hide. She collapses next to Gray and she can hear Owen shooting his gun from outside the shack. She also hears Gray silently counting next to her.

"Twenty four. Fifteen," he whispers to himself and something finally dawns on him. "We need more," he announces. Clair turn to look at him with confusion.

"More what?" she asks.

"Teeth. We need more teeth," he says simply. Claire's face goes blank but Riley can see the gears turning in her head, and she didn't like which one were lining up. She shoots up and opens the emergency hatch to pull out a walkie talkie.

"Alright." She looks down at them. "Just wait here. It's going to be fine," she tells them. Gray nods rapidly and Zach reaches his arm around Gray to grab onto Riley's shirt and pull the both closer. Clair quickly hops over the counter and runs away. The three listen quietly listening to all of the madness, a mixture of screeching, gun fire, roaring, and flames as Echo is thrown into a grill and is incinerated, Delta is thrown off in some other direction and in the midst of the chaos Owen jumps into the shack with them. They all jump and he hold his finger to his lips. The Indominus slowly creeps by then suddenly roars into the shack Owen pushes them all into far corner as it starts to claw at the building, tearing it apart. It's claw comes down on them once again and this time hooks on to Gray's fanny pack and pulls. Riley and Zach desperately pull back on him and Gray sheds tears of fear. Zach reaches over and quickly undoes the buckle and Gray scramble back towards them. Zach holds his brother tight as they wait for the next attack. But it doesn't come. At least not from the Indominus. They see Claire running towards them with a flare in her hand she throws it at the Indominus and they wonder what she's doing until the see the giant T-rex. It bust through one of the skeletons and roars at the Indominus. The indominus roars back and they both face each other in a face off. The get up from the corner and look up at the huge dinosaurs, waiting.

The Indominus charges forward first but the T-rex gets the upper hand. It bites at the indominus' neck throwing it to the ground. It gets back up though and strikes at the T-rex again. They're going this way in that as the battle in a blur, breaking everything around them. They slam into the side of the shack and it's about to fall on top of them. "Run!," Claire screams at them and she doesn't say it twice.

"Go! Go!" Owen yells at the kids. They dart of just in time as the dinosaurs battle out the shack. They crouch behind the rocks with claire and watch as the two still go at it. The t-rex has fallen and the indominus has really injured it. Indominus hold it down and they all think, this is it. They gave it the best they got and they still couldn't defeat it. That is until they hear small chucking sounds from down the street. Even the Indominus looks up to see Blue running down the street. Riley smiles as she charges straight for the Indominus to protect her pack. She launches herself onto it's back distracting it long enough for the T-rex to get up and slam it into the side of a building. Blue and T-rex gracefully work together like they've been doing it forever, taking down the Indominus left and right. This gives them enough time to book it as far away as they can. Nothing seems to put the Indominus out long enough though.

The T-rex slams the the Indominus once again this time sending it flying across the ground and breaking open the railing on the gate. They all stop and watch as the Indominus gets up yet again. It roar- at the T-rex and that's when the Mosasaurs leaps out of the water. It grabs into the Indominus by the nack. It struggles to get away but the Mosasaurus just pulls it back into the water.

All of their mouths are hanging open in shock. The water calms inside the tank with a roar from Mosasaur and that's it. It's over. The T-rex turns back to Blue and Blue backs away from the huge dinosaur in fear, but the T-rex just walks away. It's Blue's turn for good byes she looks back at the group and Owen step forward. They stare at one another for a moment in a silent farewell them Owen shakes his head. Blue understands and takes off down main street, alone.


	7. The New Pack

The next morning everyone is sitting inside the loading docks. SOme are being taken care of by paramedics, some are waiting for family to arrive, some are being interviewed by news stations, and some are just waiting for the next boat. Riley limps over to the two boys and their aunt with a small smile. Zach sees her a few feet away and stands up to meet her.  
"Hey," he greets her. He holds out his hands as he sees her limping she takes hold of his arms steadying herself.

"Hey," she greets back.

"How's the leg?" he asks seeing a proper bandage on it finally.

"It's great." she looks down at her thigh. "It's all stitched up. No major artery or tissue damage. The doctor said I was lucky. The bullet just nicked me."

"Good."

"They tried to give me crutches," she says almost offended.

"The never these people have don't they know who their dealing with?" he jokes. Zach raises his hand and pushes some loose hair away from her face. his fingertips trace over her forehead and along her jaw until he's cupping her cheek. He runs his thumb over the bruise Hoskins left behind. He knows it's wrong, but he's glad the bastard is dead. He looks down into her eyes and she swears he's about to kiss her, and she's about to let him. But they never get the chance.  
"Oh my god it's your parents. It's your parents," Claire call over to him. Zach whips around to see his mom and dad making their way over to them, and they're both in tears. They each hug their boys closely and Claire hugs her sister. Riley watches the happy reunited family that's when Owen comes up behind her and wraps his arm around her shoulders. She smiles up at him and puts an arm around his waist as well. Claire walks over to them and her and Owen stare at each other as if they're trying to read each other's minds.

"So...what do we do now?" she asks him.

He looks down at Riley and shrugs. "Probably stick together," he tells her and she starts to smile. "...for survival." he finishes and she can't help the grin on her face.

"You know," Riley says as she they all start to take a walk outside the loading hat where your sister lives right Claire?" she asked recalling her a Zach's conversation about back home.

"Oh boy," Owen groans.

 **One Year Later**

"Owen! Are you dressed they'll be here any minute!" Riley yells from the kitchen of their new home.

"I don't know why I have to get dressed up to see a bunch of people I already see all the time who know I wear sweats everyday," he complains like a little kid as he walks down the hall in his white button up and fiddling with his untied red tie.

"Because," she says pulling a bowl of freshly popped popcorn out of the microwave, "it's Christmas. It's our first christmas in the states since we've been together and I want it to be nice." Owen pouts and takes a piece of popcorn from the bowl. Riley swats his hand away but he eats it anyway. "Hey that popcorn is not for you. It's garland for the tree."

"Fine," he grumbles. "Will you at least help me tie this thing?" He holds up to two ends of his tie.

"Here I'll help." Claire come out of the dining room. She came over early to help out. Which in Claire means tell them everything they're doing wrong and fix it. Her and Owen have had an on again off again relationship the past year. Their latest fight being the topic of kids. Obviously Owen wants kids. He's take care of Riley her whole life so more kids would be no problem. Plus with Riley leaving for college soon he's suffering from slight empty nest syndrome. Claire however is unconvinced she'd be a good mother to anything living. So they have their issues but they usually find a middle ground and who knows maybe this compromise will lead to them getting a puppy. Riley wouldn't object to that. But no matter what the fight Riley still has hope for them yet.

"There." Claire finishes up a perfect knot on his tie and tightens it. Both girls smile up at him but he just grabs another handful of popcorn and leaves pouting. "You know he's going to change out of that and hour into the night right?" Claire asks Riley who's now stringing garland together.

"I know, but it's always fun to torture him," she jokes and both girls laugh. The doorbell goes off and Riley immediately perks up. "They're here." She runs down the hall and opens the door to reveal all of the Michelles. KAren and Andy got divorced in July. They realized if they had actually stayed together it would have only been because they're boy went through a life or death experience. So they had a civil divorce. They stayed close for they're boys sake and came to Owen and RIley's house every holiday together. It was a set up both Zach and Gray could deal with especially seeing how happy their parents were separated rather than together. "Hi, come in," RIley greeted them. She gave each one of them a hug and making sure she gave and extra tight one to Gray, until she got to Zach. He smiled at her and looked her over in her green sweater and red jeans. "Hey," she smiled at him. He pulled her closer giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas," he tells her. Zach and Riley had been going strong ever since the park and were even going to OSU together next fall. Riley was going for animal studies and Zach was going for mechanical engineering. Owen took everybody's coats and Claire took the presents and positioned them under the tree perfectly. Everyone gathered in the living room and they all listened to christmas music while the decorated the and drank hot chocolate and eggnog. Riley sits back and watches their small christmas knowing that she could be anywhere in the world right now, but she didn't want to be.

"Pie for your thoughts?" Owen hands her a piece of chocolate pie with whipped cream on top. She takes it with a smile and sticks a fork full in her mouth. "Whatcha thinking about?" he ploped down on to the couch next to her.

Riley sets the pie in her lap and looks over everyone once again. "We've alway made our own family right?"

"Yes," Owen says suspiciously wondering where she's going with this.

"After mommy and daddy died we made our own family just the two of us."

"Where are you going with this kiddo?"

"And then you remember, you were looking for a brand new start somewhere we could start our lives and not have to worry. And there was this really annoying theme park that kept harassing you about a job opening for some animal specialist position. and you thought you would never take that job. But you did and we made a family with the raptors."

"Yeah," he says still curious. She looks back over to the family in her living room throwing popcorn at each other. "I'm glad you took the job." She leans her head on his shoulder. "I think this is the best family we've made yet."

He smiles. "Me too."

Zach looks over to them and smiles at her. He walks over and looks at Owen. "Is it okay if I steal her for a moment sir?" he ask politely.

Owen narrows his eyes at the boy. Owen liked Zach Riley knows this. But it still feel he has to intimidate him "Yeah go ahead," he finally says. Zach holds out his hand to he. She gives Owen the rest of her pie and takes his hand so he can lead her away. Just as Owen takes another bite of her pie Claire notices the stolen desert and starts yelling at him. In the chaos Zach steals a present from under the tree and leads her upstairs. He pushes her into her room and closes the door quietly behind him.

"Here," he hand her a thin rectangle wrapped in shiny paper. "Hurry and open it before aunt Claire realizes it's missing." She takes it from him with a smile and walks over to her bed. She sits on the edge rips off the paper to reveal a familiar object. Her mouth drops open. "I never know what to get people," he say trying to gauge her reaction. She runs her fingers over the smooth glass of the picture frame. "Aunt Claire had to pull a lot of strings to get that." Inside is the picture she had to leave behind with the rest of her stuff on the island. She's a smiling little girl with four little raptors around her. She covers her mouth as tears well up in her eyes. "Your crying," he says defeated. "I'm sorry I told I'm awful at getting gifts. I should have gotten you-" she silences his babbling the way she always has. She presses her lips tightly against his.

He pulls away shocked which is just the emotion he's corresponded with Riley just as a whole. "Thank you," she whispers. "It's perfect." She looks down at the picture again.

"Great," he groans. "No I'm never going to know what to get you again." She giggles at his ridiculousness and leans into kiss him once again.

The rest of the night was perfect. Owen changed out of his dress clothes and into sweats before dinner had even started, Claire was still obsessed with everything being perfect even though it never was, Zach got an earful for stealing presents before it was present time. Everything was amazing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you tomorrow?" Zack asked as they were all saying their goodbyes for the night.

"No. It's the first time we've been in the states since my parents death. Visiting their grave is supposed to be a family thing." Zach nods in understanding. "Plus I'll probably cry and then my face will be all red and puffy and gross," she complains.

"Oh then never mind," he jokes. She rolls her eyes and he cups her cheek lovingly. Out of the corner of his eye though he sees Owen staring at them from the kitchen. Zach quickly drops his hand and takes a step away.

"Oh come on," she groans.

"What?" he fends innocent.

"He likes you. I;ve told you this a million times. You can't be afraid of my uncle forever."

"The man was in the military, he trained raptors for a living and he helped take down the biggest baddest living thin to date!" Zach exclaims.

"The man also played fairy princess dress up with me when I was five," she argues. Zach thinks it over before nodding.

"Okay that helps." He cups her cheek once again and she stands up on her toes to try and kiss him. "Umm," he pauses. "Your uncle is still watching us."

"Good." She whispers and finally kisses him. When she pulls away he rests his forehead against his.

"I love you," he tells her and she smiles.

"I…" she pauses and pulls away. "will see you when I get back," she teases. He shakes his head at her and doesn't care that Owen is standing a few yards away. He pull her in for a deeper kiss. She laughs a pulls away. "Okay, okay." He smiles down at her and she returns it. "I love you too."

 **Hey guys so that's it i finally finished I spent all night finishing these last two chapters because I'm not going to be near a computer for the next two weeks. Seriously I think I got an hour of sleep when i dozed off. So I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes. But I finished it and I can't wait to see your guy's reaction to the ending while I'm away. This has been a really fun story to write i hope you've liked reading it. Thank you for all of the favorites and follows and be sure to review and let me know what you think of the conclusion.**


End file.
